1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vibrating devices, particularly, to a vibrating device for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, anytime and anywhere. Vibrating devices are widely used in portable electronic devices, for creating a vibration that can signal users of an incoming message or incoming call.
The vibrating device needs to connect with a circuit board of the portable electronic device, and a conventional Vibrating device is generally fixed on a top surface of the circuit board. However, this does not satisfy the compact size of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is space for improvement within the art.